In this World, in another World, in any World
by Foxietales
Summary: 'We will always be together, you and I. We are joined by such a strong bond...' Based off of one of Aya's camp dialogues with Kenshin in Warriors Orochi 3. Emotional/Angsty, reincarnation AU. Rated T to be safe. (Cover is an edit I made on PicsArt).
1. Where the wind will whisper to me

**I'm seriously starting to get worried by the fact that I'm getting sick so frequently. Like... that's the second time in less than a month...**

 **At least it gives me time to sit and write :3 and play Warriors Orochi 3U on my PS4 :3 I seriously spammed the game today (like, 6 hours in a row XD) and thus got a lot of ideas for fanfiction... especially one of Aya's dialogues with Kenshin (the one that comes up if you max out their bond or sth) got me nearly in tears. Basically Aya is quite impressed by the fact that in this alternate reality she and Kenshin are still together, and she supposes it could be called love. He agrees, and she seems very happy about it, being glad that he agrees with her, and also says this: ''We'll always be together, you and I.''. I don't know why but it got me quite emotional... seeing that she loves her brother so much, and that she wants to hear him say that he loves her too... ;3;**

 **Anyway, the story was also inspired by Imaginary by Evanescence, and the titles of the chapters are lyrics from this song.**

 **Also, a small note: Some people** **seem to think I actually ship Kenshin and Aya romantically. Just... guys. No. They're siblings. That would just be... ew. Just because I write about them loving each other very much doesn't mean there's any romantic implication or anything like that. It's just siblings loving each other as family. Since when strong bonds of love became exclusive to sexual attraction/romantic feelings? Can't family members be very loyal and loving to each other in a family way? Just... for God's sake. Not all kinds of love are romantic :/**

 **Anyway, since I got this mini-rant off my chest... let's get to the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own SW, DW, WO, or any of the characters in this story. It's all property of Koei Tecmo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Let me Stay, where the wind will whisper to me**

The night was quiet, peaceful for once. The campaign against the Hydra was not going well. The humans' side was losing allies fast -so many of them were dead. Friends, former enemies, even some strangers... but they were all perishing fast before the hellish beast. All in all, things were not looking bright at all, and one uneventful night was more than just a blessing to those who were still standing.

Kenshin couldn't sleep and by the looks -or rather by the sound- of it, he concluded as he heard her approach him from behind, neither could Aya.

He remained silent as she walked by and sat next to him on the rocky appendix that offered a natural outlook to the camp. She said nothing for a few seconds, but finally she looked up at him, wearing her trademark gentle smile. Her eyes looked darker, velvet under the faint moonlight, as she waited for him to speak -as she knew he would do so.

And he did.

''Can you not sleep, ane-ue?'' he asked, taking care to keep his voice low in case any of their allies happened to be a light sleeper -he wouldn't like to wake anyone up.

She nodded calmly in response.

''No, the truth is that I can't.'' She said softly, as if it wasn't of any importance to her. ''I guess you can say I am a little worried.''

It was his turn to nod, as he looked ahead towards the dark horizon.

''I understand. But you should conserve your energy if we're to battle the Hydra.'' He paused, unsaid words hanging in the air as he refused to think of them -of these grim possibilities such a conflict would entail.

However, Aya didn't seem to pay any attention to his words. Instead, she only looked at him in a sort of absent-minded way, her gaze piercing right through his.

''I was thinking...'' she started, as if his previous words held no weight at all. ''We're together in this world, too. What do you think that is?'' She paused shortly, before adding. ''It's love, isn't it?''

He said nothing for a few seconds, slightly taken aback by her words.

''... I believe we might call it that.'' He finally said, casting a sideways glance towards her, only to see a flicker of emotion passing through her face -it was only for a fleeting second, but he saw it nonetheless.

''It feels good, making you say it...'' Her voice was a whisper, although she was smiling. ''We... We will always be together. You and I.'' she looked up at him, her smile never leaving her lips.

Not knowing what her words were for, or having anything else to say, he gently placed his hand over hers.

''Yes.'' He said plainly. ''We will.''

''We are joined by such a strong bond.'' She whispered again, looking away. ''Even if... even if we weren't related... even in another life... in another universe, perhaps... I am sure we'd still would have met each other.''

Kenshin said nothing this time, nothing at all. Be it because he had truly nothing to respond with, or because of an inexplicable heavy feeling inside of his chest, he could not say. He only gripped his fingers around her wrist, as they sat side by side, staring at the darkness closing in...

* * *

It was a losing battle for all of them.

The flames rose higher, neared the humans. All of Hydra's serpentine heads hovered above, spreading fire and death among the warriors. Most were already lying dead, massacred by the demons or the beast itself. Few were still standing, even fewer were still fighting -most of the survivors were fleeing for their lives.

But Kenshin wasn't going to flee.

He had been aware of the dangers, of the risk, when he joined this fight. He would not turn away to run now. Besides, it would be in vain -he had received a blow right through the side. It was a lethal strike, and it would claim his life sooner or later, be it because of the loss of blood or because of the damage done to his insides.

And if he was to die, he would die fighting. His last breath would be heaved amidst the blood-stained battlefield, he would go down like a warrior.

''Kenshin!''

As he dispatched of another demon, ignoring the stabbing pangs on his side, his sister's voice reached his ears. He spun around as his sword cleaved through yet another one of Kiyomori's devilish spawns, and he immediately locked eyes with her.

Aya had reached him in a seemingly absurd amount of time, as he hadn't even sensed her coming up to him. She panted, digging her staff's handle against the ground and leaning on the weapon for support.

''Kesnhin...'' she breathed again, her voice cracking.

''Ane-ue.'' He hissed, suddenly feeling lightheaded. ''Leave. Run away and save yourself.''

She didn't say anything, didn't move to turn around and flee.

''You must leave!'' He repeared, louder this time as panic took hold of his heart -he couldn't let Aya perish there with him, not when there was still hope for her. ''It's a lost battle for me, sister. But you can still survive this! If you just run-''

''I can't.'' She cut him off briskly, and finally she looked up, locking eyes with him. He saw the pain in her face and, finally, he saw it -she was leaning on her staff because she couldn't walk anymore. Her left leg was a bloody mess, probably broken by a demon's ax or club. He looked up at her again, in shock.

''Even if I wanted to... I couldn't run away.'' Despite the situation, despite there was blood smeared across her face, despite the tears running down her cheeks, she smiled sweetly at him. ''But I wouldn't, anyway. I wouldn't run. I'd die here... with you.''

She stumbled, and he let his sword drop from his numb hand as he moved to catch her before she'd fall. But both of them were too weak -they ended up kneeling on the ground together, holding onto each other.

''It's okay...'' Aya whispered weakly. ''It's okay. Even if we die here... we'll still be together in another world... I'm sure of it...''

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she did the same with him, wrapping her own arms around his waist.

''I'm sorry.'' He muttered. ''I should have been able to protect you...''

She chuckled tiredly, leaning her head against his. ''Nonsense... this is how it should be...''

The flames came closer, surrounding them, and one of the Hydra's heads rose above them, hiding the dark, nightmarish sky. The beast let out a monstrous roar, and an orange glow appeared deep inside of its throat, illuminating its deadly fangs.

''Together...''

''Always...''

They shut their eyes and held tightly onto each other, as the Hydra released another earsplitting roar, and the flames of the infernal beast rained down upon them...

* * *

 **Just so you know, Kenshin, Aya and basically everyone else besides Ma Chao, Shima Zhao, Hanbei and Kaguya are actually _dead_ in the start of WO3U. Shima Zhao, Ma Chao and Hanbei are the sole survivors still fighting against the Hydra, and then Kaguya appears, takes them back in time and they start saving everyone else one by one, to create a successful Resistance army against the Hydra. So this is actually canon in a way XD (wow it's actually sad to think that all these characters are dead for real in the start of the story XD)**

 **Anyway, the second chapter is ready too so I'm posting it now :3 btw the story is also on Wattpad under the same title (and will probably will also be uploaded on AO3 at some point tomorrow).**

 **Well... what do you think about this? :)**

 **~Arashi**


	2. And the raindrops tell a story

**Aaand chapter two :3 booom~**

 **I don't think I have anything to say besides the fact that I'm too tired to proofread this so it's probably full of crappy mistakes I could have avoided XDD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else in this story besides the plot. Characters and the Warrior games are property of Koei Tecmo.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **And the raindrops as they're falling tell a story...**

''Kenshin?''

He had been staring outside of the cafeteria's window, lost in his thoughts, until Ujiyasu's bass voice dragged him back into reality.

''Hey, Kenshin? Are you listening?''

He lifted his eyes and readjusted his tie around his neck, straightening his suit's black jacket.

''Yes.'' He replied plainly, as if he had been listening to Ujiyasu and Shingen talking all this time. ''What is it?''

''Don't tell me you were not paying attention again.'' Ujiyasu huffed hopelessly, shaking his head. ''Anyway, me and Shingen were talking about that contract from the law company. We need to look through it and report to Ieyasu later today. And we'll soon have to go back from lunch break, I'd appreciate it if you focused.'' He briefed.

Kenshin nodded seriously.

''Forgive me.'' He said in the same apathetic tone as always, pushing a strand of long, white hair behind his ear -at some point during the week he'd have to cut his hair, it was beginning to get annoying. ''I was just thinking... of a dream I had last night.''

Ujiyasu raised an eyebrow as he cast a knowing look at Shingen, across from him and Kenshin -it wasn't the first time, their eyes said.

''That dream again?'' Ujiyasu asked carefully, and was not surprised in the least to receive a positive nod from his white-haired colleague.

''Yes.'' Kenshin murmured absentmindedly. ''I have the same dream every night... this woman, standing amidst the flames and looking at me, stretching out her hand and saying something that I can never hear, or maybe I cannot remember it when I wake up.'' He paused for a short while. ''I've never met her in my life, yet it's as if I know her... as if I've been knowing her during my whole life. And it's as if... she's been growing up with me. When I was a child, she was a young girl. Now she's an adult, just like me...''

Shingen and Ujiyasu exchanged another look, this time shaking their heads.

''Hey, ol' friend...'' Shingen started cautiously. ''You do know how messed up this sounds, right? How... crazy it seems?''

Even if Kenshin had felt embarrassed in the slightest, he did not show it, and only shrugged as he stood up from his seat, pushing his tray away from him and paying no attention to the half-eaten sandwich on his plate.

''If this contract is as worrisome as you make it sound, we should go back to work.'' He turned, starting to walk away and thus putting an end to the conversation, obliging his two colleagues to follow. The two said nothing, and indeed followed him in tow as he walked outside of the cafeteria and into the street.

It was raining -more like a drizzle than an actual rainfall, but it was still enough for them to feel the sleek raindrops falling gently against their heads and shoulders. They walked in a moderate pace down the street towards their office's building, not speaking a word as they did so.

Kenshin didn't really register how it happened -if anybody had asked him afterwards, the only explanation he would have been able to provide would have been that of a pure instinctive reaction on his part.

All he knew was that he felt her -felt her presence, as if she was a part of him, as if she had always been so. One moment he was walking down the pavement a few paces away from his colleagues, and the other he was registering her walking past him, her arm brushing lightly against his as she passed him by.

Everything happened in a single instant.

He looked up, turning his head over his shoulder and saw her -and at the same moment, she turned too, and they locked eyes. They both stopped walking and locked eyes. He only had a few seconds to observe her -long chestnut hair, slightly wet because of the rain, velvet brown eyes, glasses and a white lab coat- before something alike a camera's flashing light passed in front of his eyes.

And then it came.

A series of flashbacks, of images and bits of memories all pieced together, so that the whole world suddenly made sense to him -everything, from his dreams to what he thought were his imaginarion, everything became clear.

The flames, the war, hundreds of warriors laying massacred on the ash-covered ground, as swarms of hellish demons roamed the field of battle, as the monster raised its heads and spread disaster, as one of its serpentine heads towered above and covered the sky, her blood, her tears, his own blood, her weak voice, a reassurance -maybe a promise?- as a waterfall of flames rained down on them and he held her in his arms, and everything was gone...

All of this passes through his eyes in less than a second and then he's back to reality.

He was back in the busy street, in a rainy day, walking back to his job after a lunch break.

But she was still there, looking at him with the same terrified and pained expression he must have been wearing too.

She'd seen everything as well.

Kenshin just jolted forward, closing the small gap between them and grabbing both her hands into his, dragging her towards him. He was well-aware of the tears running down his cheeks, and was not surprised to see similar tears welling up in her eyes as well.

''Aya...'' his voice was but a whisper, but a small, weak nod from her assured him she had heard him.

He hesitated no longer, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace, holding her close to his body and not letting go, because he was afraid that if he let go again, he'd lose her forever.

''Kenshin...'' her voice was hushed as she spoke through a small sob, burying her face in his shoulder. His hands caressed her back and head, as he held her, unable to speak, to say anything besides her name -her name was the only thing he wanted to voice, and he said it again and again into a whisper, as if trying to persuade himself it was truly her.

Above them, in the dark sky, a thunder echoed through the air and the rain started falling harder, but they only stood there, holding onto each other as they cried, as they remembered.

''Don't worry, sister...'' Kenshin managed to whisper quietly between sobs he could not hold back anymore. ''I'm here now... We'll always be together, you and I...''

~*FIN*~

* * *

 **As a matter of fact, the story was originally planned to only include the modern-au 'reincarnation' part in which Kenshin and Aya remeet but are not siblings for real anymore, but I wanted to give some depth into this thing and eventually wrote the first chapter XD**

 **Also... yeah. Aya and Kenshin are NOT siblings in this part (in their future reincarnation? I don't know how to put it). Kenshin does call her sister, because he recalls their past life, during which they were related. But at this point they're not related by blood, so if you want to ship them, I'm not gonna stop you (although it's honestly going to be kinda sick because... you know... these characters are actually siblings in canon, so wanting to ship them even if they're not related in a fanmade work is similar to mild incest or something. Idk. Your pick XD)**

 **Anyway... how was it? I'd love it if you told me your opinion :3 I'm also thinking of writing a similar Nobuyuki/Yukimura one, but I'm not sure :3**

 **~Arashi**


End file.
